La Discípula
by Nyeferes
Summary: No deberías confiar en un hombre que oculta cosas. No deberías confiar en un hombre que desaparece de la faz de la tierra de la noche a la mañana. —Es normal que él haga ese tipo de cosas, odia este lugar. No deberías sentir algo por él... Pero si lo sientes, ocúltalo. —Somos... un Maestro y una discípula fuera de lo ordinario, ¿no?
1. Samantha

**Disclaimer: -man y todos sus elementos son propiedad de la asombrosa Katsura Hoshino!**

Sólo utilizo su trama, personajes y argumentos con el fin de divertirme y compartir lo que escribo, sin intención de lucrar con su magnífica obra. Gracias.

Contiene spoilers, este fanfic se alinea con el manga, no modifica nada de la creación de la autora original.

* * *

Samantha despertó y lo primero que vio fue un techo impecable y blanco, como todos los días. Se quedó contemplándolo ya que él era el único cielo que se le permitía ver. No era una situación tan mala, se había acostumbrado a ello ya que desde hacían varios años que permanecía en el mismo lugar. A veces pintaba, con su mente, aquel pulcro techo de celeste, algunas noches lo matizaba de color azul y lo decoraba con algunas estrellas, pero, pese a todo, su cielo nunca estaba gris.

Se incorporó lentamente con la errada certeza de que ese día era tan normal como los demás, tomó entre sus manos el rosario plateado que colgaba de su cuello, dejó que se cerraran sus ojos ambarinos y comenzó a realizar sus oraciones, como todos los días. Al terminar, se alistó para las clases de latín. Peinó su cabello prolijamente, de la misma manera lo recogió y lo cubrió con una toca blanca, el cual era del mismo color de sus hábitos eclesiásticos. Abotonó el cuello de su camisa, sujetó con experiencia los lazos del corsé, enguantó sus manos. Estaba esperando pacientemente en el mismo cuarto cuando Clara apareció.

Clara era una religiosa que se había encargado de cuidar a Samantha desde que había llegado, hace más de diez años. La joven prácticamente la consideraba su madre, era quien le enseñaba y la acompañaba a cada momento del día.

Ese día, Clara parecía nerviosa por algún misterioso motivo. Ese día, Clara colocó una capa negra sobre Samantha que la cubría desde cabeza hasta los pies. Ese día Samantha, por primera vez en muchísimos años vistió un color distinto al blanco... Ese día era totalmente extraño y diferente.

—Clara, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó la joven al notar que la mujer la llevaba, tomada de la mano, hasta una puerta que jamás había visto abrirse.

Clara intentó sonreír.

—Debemos irnos, Sam —respondió poniendo la llave en la puerta y haciéndola girar —, es una orden del Santo Padre.

Samantha se quedó estática en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué... él ha pedido una cosa semejante?

—Luego te explicaré el porqué, ahora llevamos prisa —dijo Clara mientras abría la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta, una cortina espesa de polvo se presentó. Samantha estornudó y vislumbró con desconfianza el largo y abandonado pasillo que había nacido con la abertura de aquel, hasta ése momento, sellado umbral.

—Sígueme a paso ligero, por favor, Samantha —pidió la mujer y comenzaron a caminar por aquel camino casi al punto de estar corriendo.

Los muros eran de piedra, había polvillo y telarañas colgando por doquier, el pasillo daba varios giros y parecía no tener final. Pero lo tenía. El pasillo daba lugar a un canal subterráneo en el cual las esperaba un bote.

— ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde vamos, Clara?

Clara miró con todo el amor que pudo a esa joven de diecisiete años que buscaba seguridad en su persona.

—Sam, ya no puedes permanecer en el Vaticano. Te explicaré los detalles luego, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo estaré contigo, ¿está bien?

La adolescente asintió, pero en sus ojos se leía un poco de temor, aunque también tenía enormes deseos de salir al exterior y a la vez ese mismo deseo de liberarse la llenaba de incertidumbre.

El canal las llevó varios kilómetros al noreste, descendieron del bote, subieron a la superficie y continuaron caminando por largo rato más hasta que localizaron un carruaje. Samantha se detuvo de golpe al sentir el fresco aire. Fuera de las cuatro paredes blancas de su habitación las aves cantaban, y por sobre todas las cosas, en el mundo exterior había un cielo, un cielo diferente.

—Samantha, no te detengas —le dijo la mujer.

La ojiambarina apresuró el paso, sin dejar de observarlo todo a su alrededor. El mundo no era tan distinto a como lo indicaban sus libros, pero ese detalle no lograba que por menos dejara de resultarle tan maravilloso y sorprendente. Subieron al carruaje y viajaron por varias horas. Las cortinas de la ventana del vehículo estaban cerradas, Samantha quería hacerlas a un lado y observarlo todo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Se podía oír claramente la lluvia golpeando contra el cristal de la pequeña ventana, el cielo estaba gris, pero no importaba, era placentero viajar de esa manera, sentir el vaivén del recorrido, percibir el sonido de la lluvia tan próximo a ella.

—Samantha, tengo que darte una mala noticia —dijo Clara al fin, luego de tanto silencio.

—No existen las malas noticias, Clara —añadió la joven, con una cálida sonrisa —. Puedes decírmelo.

La mujer apretó la mandíbula, lo que tenía que comunicar le dolía en el alma.  
—Samantha, el Santo Padre... ha fallecido.

Atónita, la joven bajó la mirada. La noticia la había dejado sin habla. Anteriormente había afirmado a ciega fe que las malas noticias no existían, pero si esa no era una mala noticia, no sabía qué lo sería.

—Iremos a Inglaterra —agregó luego.

—¿A... Inglaterra? ¿Qué hay allá?

Clara estaba a punto de responder cuando el carruaje entero se sacudió con violencia para detenerse en seco. Samantha, al caer sobre la superficie del vehículo, se golpeó la frente contra el filo del asiento contrario al que ella misma ocupaba. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar del corte reciente, el golpe casi había logrado adormecerla.

Continuaba lloviendo, pero la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta tempestuosa en cuestión de pocos segundos. Podía oír la lluvia golpeando contra el suelo, podía oler el aroma de la tierra mojada, el agua que caía podía tocarla, ya no había techos que la resguardaran, y eso la hizo inconscientemente feliz.

Sus párpados pesaban, trató de incorporarse pero una punzada en su frente no se lo permitió del todo. Se llevó una de las manos hacia la herida y miró su extremidad enguantada. Tardó varios segundos en que su vista perdiera el toque nubloso que el golpe le había regalado, y apenas pudo ver, vio sangre en su guante. La herida volvió a punzar, la sangre volvía a brotar. Miró a su alrededor, no entendía qué había pasado, lo último que recordaba era estar en el carruaje y en ese momento estaba en la vía pública, sentada en el suelo.

— ¿Clara? —la llamó.

Volvió a ver a su alrededor con más detalle, agudizando la vista, a lo lejos, divisó a esa mujer tan especial para ella desparramada a mitad de la calle, el carruaje en el que viajaban estaba hecho trizas, y había restos de "algo" extraño regado por el piso. Se puso de pie, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, pero eso no le impidió correr hacia Clara.

— ¡Clara! —exclamó, hincándose a su lado y sujetándola por los hombros para voltear el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía boca abajo.

Había pentáculos en toda su piel, el cadáver de Clara se hizo polvo en sus brazos. Aturdida, se quedó mirando los atuendos religiosos. No entendía. Incomprensible. Imposible.

—Pero, ¿qué...?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, las mismas se mezclaban con la sangre que salía de su herida y con la lluvia que caía.

— ¡Clara, Clara! —abrazó con fuerza las ropas de la religiosa.

Sintió risas burlonas a su espalda, giró el rostro y vio a dos máquinas monstruosas en el aire, acercarse a ella a gran velocidad. Se cubrió los ojos, esperando el mismo destino de Clara, cuando escuchó un ruido que le paralizó el corazón. Sus ojos ambarinos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde escuchó el estruendo y vio una altísima figura delante de ella, como protegiéndola.

Aquel hombre giró el rostro y le clavó la mirada. Samantha se asustó, tuvo miedo, muchísimo miedo. Él llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha color negro, en el lado derecho de su rostro había una máscara, la larga cabellera rojiza cubría gran parte de su cara. También vestía un largo sobretodo negro con adornos dorados. Al terminar de voltear, la joven vio, en el lado izquierdo superior del pecho, una cruz. Pero no era cualquier cruz, reconocía aquel símbolo de algún lugar... De su cuello también colgaba un extenso rosario.

—Hiciste que se estropeara mi uniforme —fue lo que escuchó por parte de los labios de Marian Cross antes de desmayarse.

El diluvio seguía cayendo bajo el cielo de Italia, en una habitación se encontraba el General Marian Cross, sentado frente a una hoguera, con sus extensas piernas cruzadas. Mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, evocaba los instantes vividos minutos atrás...

Estaba en Italia escabulléndose de sus asuntos, cuando notó la presencia de Akumas en la zona. No quería que su uniforme se empapara, pero la lluvia parecía no dar tregua, por lo que decidió apresurarse a donde había oído aquellos disparos. No estaba para nada en sus planes encontrarse con aquella escena en la vía pública, a plena luz del día. Vio el momento exacto en el que la bala de sangre de un Akuma impactaba en el abdomen de una monja. Esta cayó al suelo, desplomada, muerta al instante. Había otra monja en el suelo, el primer pensamiento de Marian fue que ya estaba muerta también, así que no se preocupó demasiado por ello. Sacó su Judgment para darle fin a aquellas trágicas criaturas del Conde del Milenio cuando percibió que uno de los cuerpos se levantaba.  
Supo, por la manera en la que se movía el cuerpo, que la monja no estaba muerta y que, además, estaba siendo dominada por la Inocencia. Bajó su arma anti-Akuma para observar la peculiar situación. El rosario que colgaba del cuello de la religiosa brilló, y éste tomó la forma de un arco. Alrededor suyo comenzaron a aparecer pequeños puntos luminosos que a cada segundo incrementaban su tamaño, una de sus manos se extendió, tomando una de esas esferas, la cual se transformó en una flecha.  
Marian levantó la ceja.

—Interesante —murmuró para sí.

La flecha luminosa impactó en el centro de los Akumas, haciéndolos explotar en múltiples pedazos.

Las esferas desaparecieron, el arco se esfumó y acto seguido, la monja cayó al suelo. Certeramente como había pensado Marian, la joven salió del trance y comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor.

¿En serio no lo veía? ¿Había sido la lluvia? ¿Había sido el shock? No, tal vez el que no permitió aquel primer contacto visual había sido su corazón.

— ¡Clara!

Su voz era dulce, demasiado dulce. La vio correr hacia el cadáver de la otra monja, luego otros Akumas aparecieron. Debía actuar, la chica no podría volver a poder sincronizarse con la Inocencia luego de semejante episodio.

De un disparo destruyó a los Akumas, Marian volteó lentamente y vio un par de ojos color ámbar que no dejaban de observarlo. Ella era joven, apenas una niña.

—Hiciste que se estropeara mi uniforme —le dijo.

Entonces se había desvanecido y Marian la salvó de que no cayera el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, no había otras monjas cerca, no había iglesias, pero... La cargó en sus brazos.  
Pidió una habitación en una posada, como si nada, pero la recepcionista le miró como si fuese un criminal. No era para menos, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, él era un hombre maduro y estaba cargando a una adolescente con hábitos religiosos.

—Necesito ropa seca para ella —deslizó una importante suma de dinero en la mesa de recepción.

—Claro, Señor, de inmediato enviaré las prendas a su habitación, ¿necesita algo más?

Marian apenas sonrió.

—No quiero que me molesten.

—Oh, sí... Tenga la llave.

Le quitó la capa, y depositó a Samantha en la cama, se inclinó para observar la herida en su frente. Le quitó uno de sus guantes y limpió la sangre, cuando hubo terminado se quedó admirando el juvenil rostro. Era hermosa, lo supo aún sin ver su cabello, el cual estaba cubierto por la toca.

Estaba algo desorientado, por primera vez, no tenía idea de quién era la chica, pero si la Inocencia había reaccionado...

Se quitó el sobretodo y el sombrero para dejarlos secar frente al fuego.

Samantha abrió los ojos, el techo no era blanco sino de madera brillante. Sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, su ropa estaba húmeda. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, en ese momento comenzó a recordar...

—Ah. Ya despertaste —dijo Marian.

Samantha se paralizó.

— ¿Quién es usted...? ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó en lengua italiana.

El General la quedó mirando con la ceja levantada. Samantha repreguntó en inglés.

—Todavía estamos en Italia —respondió Marian ignorando su primera pregunta —, ¿puedes ponerte de pie? Debes cambiarte esa ropa mojada, sobre la mesa hay ropa seca.

Samantha asintió, todavía algo confundida. Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha, luego la toca. Una larguísima cabellera castaña dorada cayó libre hasta llegar casi a la altura de sus rodillas. Se quitó el corsé y comenzó a desabotonar el cuello de la camisa, Marian no estaba seguro de saber qué le pasaba a esa chica.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Dijo que me vistiera —respondió ella con naturalidad.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo frente a mí? ¿Es en serio...?

La joven parpadeó muchas veces, sin entender qué quería ese hombre.

—Por ahí está el baño —señaló.

—Ah, está bien.

La chica entró en el baño y Marian suspiró, ¿qué clase de chica era? Cada vez tenía más dudas.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Samantha salió del baño. Llevaba la ropa eclesiástica en sus manos.

—Deberías ponerla junto al fuego para que se seque —indicó Marian y la contempló hacerlo.

Ella se había quedado de pie, contemplando el fuego de la hoguera.

—Siéntate. Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

Samantha obedeció, ocupando un pequeño sillón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah, mi nombre es Samantha.

— ¿A qué iglesia perteneces? Debo emprender un viaje y no puedo demorarme mucho aquí, lo mejor es que encuentres tu hogar pronto.

—No puedo volver a mi hogar, Señor.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

—Pues... El Santo Padre ha muerto.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Por más que esos viejos mueran, siempre tienen sucesor, la iglesia continúa.

—Es que... él era como mi padre. Me enteré esta misma mañana de su muerte —las lágrimas aparecieron —, Clara dijo que ya no podía estar en el Vaticano y que debíamos ir a Inglaterra, cuando...

—Aparecieron los Akuma —terminó de completar la frase —. ¿Tienes familia?

Samantha negó.

—Clara una vez me contó que... cuando era apenas una niña mis padres tuvieron que dejarme en un convento porque no podían criarme debido a la pobreza que sufrían. Luego me mudaron a otra iglesia en donde conocí al Padre, que aún no tenía aquel cargo, y cuando mi padre fue elegido como Papa, me trajo al Vaticano con él. Nunca conocí los nombres de mis padres, sólo tenía a Clara y ahora...

Rompió en llanto. Estaba sola. Sola en un mundo que desconocía totalmente. ¿Por qué habían pasado esas cosas tan horribles...?

Marian la dejó llorar hasta que se calmó.

—Así que no tienes a dónde ir —dijo Marian y Samantha negó.

—Señor... ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

— ¿Te refieres a los Akumas?

—Sí.

—Son herramientas del Conde del Milenio, surgen de las tinieblas y evolucionan asesinando a las personas, como le sucedió a la monja que te acompañaba, pero, tú te salvaste gracias a la Inocencia.

— ¿Inocencia...?

—Así es. Yo soy un exorcista, los exorcistas somos clérigos guiados por Dios, exterminamos a los Akumas con ayuda de la Inocencia, como por ejemplo, mi arma, o como la tuya —señaló su rosario.

Samantha tomó el rosario en sus manos.

—No sabía que mi rosario podía hacer cosas como esa, nunca había sucedido.

—Es porque la Inocencia reaccionó cuando sintió que su portadora estaba en peligro de muerte —explicó el General, mientras pensaba qué pasaría con el destino de la adolescente.

Comenzó a analizarlo seriamente, si ella no tenía a nadie en el mundo, ¿qué había de malo en que...?

—Señor...

—Basta de "Señor", mi nombre es Marian Cross. Mi posición como General de la Orden Negra me permite elegir discípulos, candidatos a convertirse en exorcistas —comentó Marian —. Niña, ¿quieres convertirte en exorcista?

Y Samantha parpadeó muchas veces.

* * *

OvO como verán, la historia comienza luego de que Cross envía a Allen al Cuartel General, pero en los próximos capítulos se llegará hasta el capítulo 205 del manga.

Espero les haya gustado :)


	2. Un nuevo sentimiento

— ¿Exorcista? ¿Yo? —Samantha se señaló la cara.

—Claro que tú, estamos tú y yo conversando a solas, ¿cierto?

—Esto es muy repentino...

Hubo lugar a un pequeño silencio.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿por qué llevas los hábitos?

—Los uso desde pequeña.

—Entonces no eres una monja.

—No todavía.

— ¿Y quieres serlo?

—Ahora... No lo sé. Estoy un poco... enojada con Dios.

—Es natural que te sientas así por las pérdidas que sufriste. Pero debes seguir adelante, sin importar qué pase.

—Sí. Lo sé. Al menos Dios lo puso a usted en mi camino.

—Deberías estar enojada con Dios por eso —Marian rió, contagiándole la sonrisa —. Escucha, por lo que me estás contando, tienes únicamente dos opciones. La primera, encontrar un convento y continuar con tu camino religioso, o, la segunda, convertirte en mi discípula y acompañarme a donde sea que vaya.

Samantha estaba sorprendida.

—Esto... Cross-sama, no creo que alguien como yo pueda convertirse en alguien tan fuerte como usted.

— ¿En alguien tan fuerte como yo? No me has visto en acción, sólo has visto un disparo a dos Akumas nivel uno, eso no es nada comparado con lo que el realidad puedo hacer —sonrió con demasiada confianza, luego prosiguió con su explicación —. Hasta hace apenas unas semanas tuve un discípulo llamado Allen, consideré que él ya estaba listo y lo envié al Cuartel General de Exorcistas. Él tampoco estaba listo cuando lo encontré, pero fue determinado y soportó un arduo entrenamiento hasta el final.

— ¿Usted cree que yo también puedo lograrlo?

—Eso ya lo veremos en el proceso, pero pienso que si la Inocencia te escogió, es porque Dios tiene confianza en ti.  
Samantha asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que estaré bien, Cross-sama.

Marian encendió un cigarrillo, la ojiambarina parpadeó y no dejaba de observarlo con curiosidad.

— ¿Te molesta el humo?

—Ah, no, nada de eso.

— ¿Y por qué miras de esa manera?

—Es que... no sé qué es eso.

— ¿Esto? —levantó la ceja — Es un cigarrillo, es para adultos.

—Umm, ya veo...

— ¿Nunca habías visto uno?

—Nunca.

— ¿Quieres probar?

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Cross le había puesto el cigarrillo en los labios.

—Debes hacer que el humo entre en ti.

Samantha agrandó los ojos, no podía respirar, su boca se llenó de humo y

comenzó a toser. Cross comenzó a reír.

—Te dije que era para adultos —dijo sin quitar la risa de su cara.

—Soy una adulta. Adulta joven, pero adulta en fin.

— ¿En serio...? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince?

—Ya tengo diecisiete, Cross-sama, pronto cumpliré dieciocho, el primero de noviembre.

Marian sonrió.

—Para mí, eres una niña.

Samantha se puso de pie y comprobó el estado de su toca. Tenía aún el cabello húmedo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a llevar la cobertura que se sentía extraña.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Cross.

—Voy a ponerme...

—De ninguna manera —se la quitó de las manos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué... está haciendo?

—Estoy a punto de quemar esta "cosa" —respondió haciendo una mueca de asco mientras prendía una de las puntas de la tela.

—M-me doy cuenta, pero...

—Entonces no preguntes idioteces —la echó al fuego —. Ya está —dijo con tono orgulloso.

Samantha se quedó viendo cómo la toca se consumía en la hoguera y quiso llorar.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso, Cross-sama?

—Si vas a ser mi discípula, debes lucir con estilo, no pasaré vergüenza contigo.

—Usted es muy cruel, ¿todas las personas son así?

El General sonrió.

—No quiero verte con una cosa como esa en la cabeza otra vez, tienes un cabello bonito y debes lucirlo con orgullo.

— ¿Eso no sería... presumir?

—Pues te volverás presumida si no lo eres —la condujo hasta un espejo y trenzó unas cuantas hebras a los laterales —. ¿Qué me dices? Se ve bien en ti.

Samantha miró su reflejo con atención, luego posó su mirada en Marian. Al sentir la cercanía del hombre una tibieza comenzó a dominar su pecho.

—Creo que se ve bien, usted tiene razón —reconoció.

—Es obvio que la tengo —soltó su cabello —. Bien.

Marian caminó hasta una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de una ventana, sirvió agua en un vaso y comenzó a regar una planta carnívora.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es Roseanne. En los próximos días llevaremos esto a la casa de un barón. Será el inicio de tu camino como aprendiz de exorcista.

Cuando la lluvia se hubo detenido, Marian y Samantha salieron a recorrer la ciudad. La joven iba detrás de su maestro bastante atemorizada por la cantidad de cosas nuevas que veía. En una de las esquinas había una muestra del circo que había llegado a la ciudad, cuando la ojiambarina vio a un payaso, gritó y se agarró del brazo del pelirrojo. Él la miró con cara de "¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?", pero Samantha no pudo verlo porque tenía la cabeza hundida en el brazo masculino.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

La adolescente, sin despegar la cabeza del brazo de Marian, señaló la esquina donde los payasos jugaban con globos, otros hacían malabares...

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres un globo?

La joven negó con la cabeza, Marian comenzó a desesperar. En ese momento, uno de los actores del circo -como si hubiese escuchado la conversación- se acercó a la pareja y le ofreció un globo al General, con forma de perrito.

— ¿Quiere un globo para su hermosa hija, Señor? —preguntó amablemente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Cross mientras se le marcaba una vena — ¿Cómo que "mi hija..."?

En eso, Samantha giró el rostro y vio al payaso tan próximo que casi entra en un ataque de pánico. Se abrazó más fuerte al General y comenzó a llorar.

—Creo que... ella le teme a los payasos —explicó Cross al sujeto, el cual supo comprender y se alejó con rapidez.

Samantha seguía llorando, Cross acarició su cabello.

—Oye, ya se fue, ya está bien, ¿sí?

De a poco, la chica fue calmándose. El aroma de su maestro era tranquilizante, era una mezcla de tabaco y un fuerte aroma masculino, por alguna razón ya no quería despegarse de él.

—Niña, estamos en la vía pública, deberíamos continuar —recomendó Marian, viendo que los transeúntes los miraban raro.

Samantha asintió.

—Iremos por este lado —señaló —, así no te pones a llorar otra vez. ¿Habías visto a un payaso antes?

—Creo que no...

—Son personas, como nosotros, sólo que se maquillan y hacen cosas para animar a la gente, no deberías temerles, trabajaremos en eso.

Continuaron viendo vidrieras, Cross decidió entrar en una tienda y pedir unas prendas para la chica.

— ¿Qué dices de ese vestido? —señaló un maniquí.

La castaña parpadeó.

—Es muy bonito, pero yo...

— ¿Puede medírselo? —le preguntó a la vendedora, la cual guió a Samantha hasta un vestidor.

Cross estaba esperando algo impaciente, quería terminar con el asunto para abandonar Italia a la brevedad. Oyó que la vendedora adulaba lo bien que se veía Samantha con aquel vestido, el General bufó, porque todos los vendedores eran iguales, pero cuando se acercó para verla quedó sorprendido.

La camisa era blanca, el cuello y los puños tenían un delicado encaje plegado, el vestido era negro, la falda tenía volados, amplia hasta la altura de las rodillas, un corte en la cintura destacaba a la perfección sus curvas. La mujer estaba anudando un moño alrededor de su cuello para completar el diseño, continuaba diciendo lo bien que se lucía.

—Tiene una hija preciosa, Señor —comentó luego.

—No es mi hija —contestó Cross, molesto.

—Oh, lo siento. Entonces, ¿será tal vez su novia?

Marian abrió la boca, a punto de que casi le agarra un tic nervioso en el ojo, ya no era capaz de responder a nada. Samantha parpadeó.

—Tenemos un lienzo para su cabello también... —comentó la vendedora buscándolo.

—Como sea, no es necesario que lo envuelva, lo llevará puesto.

Samantha miró al General, esperando su aprobación.

—Así sí pareces mi aprendiz —fue lo único que dijo, pero ella se sintió enormemente feliz.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron un poco más, Marian quería conseguir un arco antes de partir, aunque luego decidió que fuese ella misma la que lo construyera. La Inocencia de Samantha era del tipo equipamiento y hasta que no fueran a la Orden, no podía usarla al cien por ciento de su capacidad ya que no tenía forma definida, gran dificultad que no se le presentó con Allen, al ser él tipo parasitario.

—Cross-sama...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy su hija?

—Supongo que es porque tengo la edad suficiente como para parecer tu padre.

—Ah... ¿Y por qué la mujer de la tienda pensó que yo era su novia?

—Supongo que pensó que yo era un pervertido.

— ¿Qué es un pervertido?

No, de ninguna manera, no respondería a eso.

—Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?

—No preguntes tanto, sólo sígueme —respondió.

La primera vez que el General Cross supo que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos tuvo lugar en un vagón de tren. Habían llevado a Roseanne al Castillo de Krory y luego habían partido rumbo al este.

El tren había partido de la estación y a mitad de camino el vehículo se había detenido de repente. Obviamente que a Marian ni siquiera se le movió una hebra de cabello, pero Samantha perdió el equilibrio, fue empujada por el envión y si no hubiera sido porque él la atrapó, ella hubiese caído.

De pronto tuvo el rostro de la joven frente a él, el aroma de Samantha había llegado a su sentir, por el período de varios segundos se había quedado prendado de sus ojos ambarinos... Le echó el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando en la cara. Samantha tosió.

— ¡Cross-sama, no haga eso! —exclamó la castaña abanicándose con las manos.

—Entonces no seas tonta y presta atención.

Y desde ese momento comenzó a evitar los contactos directos, situaciones que involucraban tocarla, rozarla o sentir su perfume. No quería encariñarse con ella, no quería tener ningún tipo de sentimiento, por lo que comenzó a ser más duro con la adolescente. Pero, pese a todo, no podía dejar de mirarla, de sonreír cuando ella descubría algo nuevo, o cuando la asustaba con payasos.

Todavía, y de vez en cuando, le costaba creer que había tomado una nueva responsabilidad sin estar obligado, de alguna u otra manera, por algún tercero. Pero sí, ya lo había hecho, y aunque hubiera querido retractarse, ya había abierto la maldita boca... No era como si no pudiera volverse hacia atrás, de hecho, claro que podía, él más que nadie, pero...

— ¿Le pasa algo? —Samantha inclinó su cabeza a un lado -pestañeando más veces de lo que necesitaría una persona promedio -, dejando que algunas hebras de cabello castaño se deslizaran por su suave piel.

Lo había sorprendido, pero no podía reconocerlo, no a él, no al fantástico General Marian Cross... La miró, fingiendo cada gesto para que ella creyera que había dicho algo extremadamente ridículo.

—No seas tonta, niña, ¿por qué preguntas cosas sin sentido?

Sí... A pesar de llevarle tantos años, la mayoría de las veces que estaban juntos se portaba como auténtico chiquillo, como un total idiota, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos, transformándolos en sarcasmo.

—Usted parecía...

Y así comenzaba el día, Marian se sentaba en frente de ella y simplemente la contemplaba hablar. En algunas oportunidades, el General se perdía en el recuerdo del día en que se conocieron, no prestando atención al actual momento, y, la mayoría de las veces (al menos al comienzo), Samantha se ponía a llorar porque se sentía ignorada. Por eso Marian había tenido que aprender a atender al presente, ya que nunca le había caído en gracia ver a una mujer llorar, pero las lágrimas de esa joven se le clavaban como puñales en puntos vitales... Pero cuando la miraba así, de esa manera, se preguntaba porqué ella no se daba cuenta... ¿Acaso no era más que obvia su forma de mirar...? Al parecer no.

A veces se arrepentía de haberla conocido, de haberle abierto su corazón con inocencia, de haberse permitido comenzar a apreciarla, porque esa pequeña abertura se había resquebrajado, provocando una gran grieta en su apariencia de "me vale bien una mierda el mundo, sólo quiero beber buen vino en compañía de una bella mujer". Pero al parecer ella no se daba cuenta, entonces menos que menos los demás, aunque, desde que la había tomado como discípula, se había encargado de alejarse de la Orden, manteniéndose (con más razón) desconectado con esta, y sin intenciones de regresar.

Se preguntaba porqué lo había hecho, porqué había tomado a Samantha bajo su protección, cuando ya casi estaba desligándose de su anterior discípulo.  
Había sido impulsivo, estúpidamente impulsivo, pero había ganado, la chica era su discípula, y ahora oía esos pequeños pasos caminando a su lado. Samantha le daba pena, estaba sola en el mundo, tal vez fue eso lo que lo llevó a determinarse, haciéndose responsable de ella... O tal vez no. Tal vez ella había logrado cautivarlo desde un principio.

Estaban en algún lugar de China hacían varias semanas, el General se dedicaba a entrenar a su discípula de modos estrictos, pero no llegaba al punto de comparación con Allen, ya que ella era demasiado delicada, además de ser una señorita. ¿Cuántos años tenía...? No valía la pena tratar de ignorarlo, sabía con exactitud su edad y su fecha de nacimiento, pero tratar de olvidar la gran franja de tiempo que distaba un nacimiento de otro parecía el mejor camino. Podría ser su padre, maldición...

La copa de vino resbaló de su mano, nunca se embriagaba, pero en esta oportunidad de verdad lo necesitaba. Pensaba, tal vez, que bebiendo tendría el coraje necesario para ser sincero con la joven, aunque no era el sendero que prefería para asumir sus sentimientos.

Samantha acudió hasta donde estaba su maestro al oír el impacto del cristal contra el suelo.

—Cross-sama, bebió más vino de lo usual —observó la chica algo preocupada al ver el desparramo de botellas de bebida en el suelo.

Marian alzó los ojos con pesadez, vio que la mirada ambarina de su discípula estaba enfadada. Se veía graciosa con las manos en la cintura, pero... era verdad, había tomado más vino del que debía.

—S-Sam, no me reprendas, essscucha, ¿quieres saber quién tiene el corazón...? —se había tratado de levantar del sillón y tambaleó.

Samantha lo atrapó e intentó volver a sentarlo, pero él se oponía.

— ¿Para qué querría yo saber eso? ¡Cross-sama, siéntese, por favor!

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Cross-sama, no sea irresponsable, siéntese!

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer... ¿Sabes cuántos años, más que tú, tengo?

Samantha sólo frunció el ceño. Tenía las manos en el abdomen de Marian, en su intento de hacer que se sentara.

—Haga lo que quiera, entonces, si tan adulto y responsable es —Samantha le dio la espalda y lo dejó solo en el cuarto.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, jamás le había respondido de esa manera. ¿Estaba enojada...? Estaba enojada.

Caminó -como pudo - hasta donde ella estaba, y la vio en el patio, con el arco y flechas tradicionales, caminando de un lado a otro, acertando flechas en los blancos.

— ¡Samantha! —gritó, pero ella fingió no oírlo y siguió con su entrenamiento.  
Marian gruñó, ¿qué le pasaba a esa niña...?

—Hey, Samantha... Te estoy llamando —insistió, pero la castaña no se había dado por enterada.

Dio un par de pasos largos hasta ella y la capturó entre sus fuertes brazos. Samantha forcejeó y cayeron sobre el pasto.

— ¡Agggh, Samantha! —se quejó el General.

Ella se incorporó y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Desde cuándo haces eso tan seguido? —preguntó.

—Desde que se comporta como un total idiota —respondió ella, con algo de miedo tal vez, pero mostrando firmeza en su postura.

El pelirrojo sólo la observó, luego comenzó a reír. Aún estaba de espaldas al suelo, su risa se apagó de pronto. Samantha lo miró algo desconcertada, su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadez... Marian se había dormido. Y aún dormido, oía un extraño sonido...

No quiso despertarlo, entró en la casa y comenzó a asear el desastre de botellas que había en el suelo, ya que de todas maneras le correspondía hacerlo. Se sentía desanimada, llevaba varios meses bajo su cuidado y no había podido cambiar ninguno de los hábitos del General, aunque no entendía muy bien para qué querría modificarlos. Supuso que debía darse por vencida, así lo había conocido, y así iba a seguir siendo.

Miró por la ventana, la tarde caía y Marian seguía dormido sobre el pasto, tomó una cobija y salió para cubrirlo con ella, aunque no consiguió tapar sus pies.

—Vaya, Cross-sama es muy alto...

Siguió con la vista la línea de su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su rostro.

«—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer... ¿Sabes cuántos años, más que tú, tengo?»

La frase que había desencadenado su enojo le golpeó la mente, una sensación de angustia dominó su pecho. No le gustaba para nada que el General le recordaba cuán menor era, aquella asimetría era odiosa.

—Se ve tan joven, ¿cuál será su edad? —se preguntó para sí misma.

Y esa máscara que llevaba en el lado derecho del rostro... ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se inclinó para ver bien de cerca la pequeña estructura, estiró la mano, con la intención de ver qué había allí pero se detuvo. El perfume de su maestro la había paralizado.

—No importa lo que oculte, lo que importa es lo que muestra —dijo muy suavemente, acarició el lado izquierdo del rostro del General, se acurrucó a su lado, y en poco tiempo quedó profundamente dormida.

Entonces el General Cross, que fingía dormir, supo oírlo con claridad... El ruido de una grieta resquebrajándose, el impacto de los bloques del muro chocando contra el suelo, cayendo uno por uno y luego, el sonido de la quietud, de la calma.

Se sentó, contempló a Samantha largamente y decidió llevarla a la cama, el patio no era un lugar adecuado para descansar. La envolvió en la cobija que ella le había puesto y la cargó contra su pecho, la joven amagó querer despertar, pero Marian la abrazó un poco más y besó su frente. Había puesto un pie dentro de la casa cuando se dio cuenta de que el muro, aquella barrera que había construido entre ambos, estaba totalmente demolido.

Días después se habían hospedado en un burdel muy lujoso ya que el General Cross parecía conocer a la dueña del lugar. Anita era una mujer muy joven y hermosa.

— ¿Quién es la niña? —preguntó Anita al notar que el General no había llegado solo.

—Ella es Samantha, es mi aprendiz.

—Oh, una prometedora exorcista, ¿verdad?

Samantha frunció el ceño, le molestaba que aquella mujer fuese tan hermosa y madura, aunque no entendía el porqué. Con el pasar de las horas fue comprendiendo su sentir, la presencia de Anita le molestaba porque ella parecía interesada en su Maestro.

—Cross-sama...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—¿Uh? Si acabamos de llegar...

— ¿Hace mucho que conoce a la Señorita Anita?

—Puede decirse.

— ¿Ella es su amiga?

Marian tosió.

—Puede decirse...

— ¡Agggh, Cross-sama!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Va a responder "puede decirse" a todo lo que pregunto?

—Puede decirse.

Samantha rodó los ojos.

—Agggh, usted me desespera. Iré a caminar.

Marian la sujetó por los hombros.

—De ninguna manera, no puedes.

— ¿Por qué?

—No puedes ir merodeando por este lugar como si se tratara de un paseo.

—Ummm...

Marian la atrajo a su pecho.

—Quédate conmigo.

Su corazón latía rápido, demasiado rápido. Entonces ella lo entendió... Entendió porqué su corazón latía de esa manera tan agitada.

Habían terminado de cenar cuando Samantha la vio traspasar el umbral, entonces supo que no todo estaba bien, algo en su interior se encendió, como una señal de alarma. El caminar de Anita era femenino, demasiado femenino para su gusto tal vez, pero lo que más la incomodó era la forma de acercarse a su maestro. Se había inclinado para hablarle muy junto al oído izquierdo del General, la castaña no pudo oír las palabras susurradas en el sentido auditivo del pelirrojo, pero la risita que la mujer había emitido luego de su misterioso mensaje le había molestado mucho.  
Intentó observar las reacciones de Cross, pero como su campo de visión daba con el perfil derecho del hombre, del lado de la máscara, no pudo divisar más que un asentimiento de cabeza. No se había inmutado, no había sonreído, ni siquiera había movido sus labios, sólo había asentido.

La mujer se alejó dándole un guiño, ella no entendió su significado, pero percibía que era algo malo... Al menos para ella misma. Marian bebió un trago de su copa de vino y Samantha dejó el postre a un lado.

— ¿No tienes apetito? —le preguntó, notando su gesto.

—No —respondió a secas.

— ¿Entonces ya te vas a dormir?

—Parece que eso es lo que usted espera —se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia —. Con su permiso.

Samantha se alejó tan rápido como podía, de hecho había subido las escaleras corriendo, llamando la atención de las demás personas que estaban en el lugar.  
Meditó unos instantes sobre la reacción de Samantha, y decidió ir hasta la habitación de la chica. Golpeó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, y como era imposible que se hubiera dormido tan rápido, decidió entrar aún si tenía que forzar la cerradura.

La encontró en la cama, echada boca abajo, con la cara hundida contra la almohada.

—Samantha, ¿qué te dije de cerrar la puerta por las noches? —le reprochó, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. —Samantha, te estoy hablando, no finjas dormir.

—Váyase.

Marian se quedó estático.

— ¿Qué... Qué fue lo que me dijiste? —interrogó, incrédulo de que la castaña haya sido capaz de darle una orden.

—Dije que se fuera, General —repitió.  
Marian se pasó una mano por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, intentando calmarse, nadie jamás le había hablado de esa manera, menos tratándose de un aprendiz. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró sus largas piernas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres para nada así.

—Y a usted qué le importa cómo soy. Si tiene que irse con esa mujer, hágalo y ya, sé cuidarme.

—Samantha...

— ¡Dije que se fuera! —gritó, y su grito se ahogó en la almohada.

Sólo entonces Cross se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando. Estiró la mano y la posó suavemente en uno de sus hombros, haciéndola girar. Samantha se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, impidiendo que viera sus lágrimas.

—Sam...

—No me llame así, y váyase.

Cross suspiró.

—Sam, sácate las manos de la cara, deja de lloriquear y dime qué te pasa.

— ¿Acaso le importa?

—Claro que me importa, Samantha, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? Actúas como una chiquilla.

—Es lo que soy, ¿o no? Soy sólo una niña. No soy para nada como esa mujer.

Cross rió, descolocado.

—Espera... ¿Estás... Estás celosa de Anita?

— ¿De qué se ríe? ¿Acaso es tan gracioso? —las lágrimas volvieron a surgir.

Marian agrandó su ojo, su respiración se enlenteció, pero su corazón latía muy rápido. ¿Acaso...?

—Usted... —se incorporó, quedando sentada. Se había quitado las manos del rostro, mostrándole sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Usted es un canalla. No tiene corazón, no sabe lo que es sentir, ¡lo único que sabe hacer es hacerme sufrir como una estúpida! ¿Sabe usted que yo sí tengo sentimientos? ¿Sabe usted que el corazón me duele, que el pecho parece que va a romperse en miles de pedazos cada vez que usted me hiere? Sé que soy una niña para usted, sé que tengo mucho por aprender, pero... mi corazón duele, y duele porque usted es quien lo destroza. No podía entenderlo, no era capaz de asimilarlo, pero aprendí a quererlo, a pesar de todos sus defectos, a pesar de la asimetría que hay entre usted y yo... Me costó mucho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero los asumí... ¿Usted no sabe hacerlo?

Marian guardó silencio.

—Es obvio que no lo sabe... Ni siquiera tiene emoción alguna por lo que le estoy diciendo, por eso... Por eso váyase, estaré bien.

Marian la miraba con estupefacción.

—General, por favor, si siente un mínimo de respeto por mí, váyase. Por favor. No quiero sentirme más desdichada de lo que me siento. Váyase, por favor.

Marian negó con la cabeza varias veces. En un rápido movimiento la empujó contra el colchón, colocó su mano derecha sobre el mismo para inclinarse sobre el rostro de la castaña.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. No voy a irme, no tienes ningún derecho a echarme de esta habitación porque ambos sabemos que queremos estar aquí, justo así —se deshizo con su pulgar de una lágrima que recorría la suave mejilla de la joven —. Tienes mucho coraje para hablarme de esa manera tan insolente. Pero tienes razón en muchas cosas, aunque en otras estás totalmente equivocada. No sé amar correctamente a una persona, al igual que tú, nunca lo he hecho, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo contigo, y deberías alentarme en vez de decir esas palabras tan hirientes.

La cercanía era tan estrecha que el aire que expulsaba Marian al hablar chocaba contra su piel.

—Tú también me haces sufrir, también haces que mi corazón duela, ¿y qué debo hacer yo?

— ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué dice estas cosas?

—Lo pondré en simples palabras... Porque... te quiero. Quiero verte todos los días, a cada momento, sin cansarme. Te pretendo. Te deseo desde antes que pudiera darme cuenta...

—No lo entiendo, usted...

—Sam... Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Marian no pudo resistir la cercanía y le robó un beso ligero en los labios.

— ¡M-me... M-me besó! —exclamó Samantha.

Marian sonrió.

—Eso ni siquiera puede denominarse "beso".

—P-pero, sus labios y los míos... —estaba sonrojada, ya no había rastros de su llanto, y se veía adorable.

—Te enseñaré lo que es un beso de verdad, guárdalo en tu memoria, pues eres una chica con suerte.

Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y acertó sus labios en los de ella. Con su lengua contorneó los labios de Samantha, para luego introducirla en su boca.

Los largos dedos de Marian se perdieron en la cabellera castaña, cada vez profundizaba más el beso al punto que estaba encima de ella.

Se separó de la castaña con una sonrisa demasiado confiada.

—Ese sí fue un beso —dijo él, y la abrazó.


	3. Una noche de tormenta

La abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho. Besarla había sido algo impulsivo (como actuaba casi siempre en asuntos que contemplaban a su discípula) pero ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, era estúpido intentar decir algo, no hacía falta... Mientras Samantha pudiera escuchar lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, en verdad no hacía falta. Permanecieron de esa manera por varios minutos, en silencio, hasta que el General mencionó que debía irse a descansar. Ella lo retuvo.

—Sé que no puedo exigirle nada, pero me sentiría feliz si se quedara aquí a dormir conmigo —dijo ella.

—Sam, no puedo hacer algo como eso —de pronto el General comenzó a sudar.

— ¿Va a irse... con la Señorita Anita? —se separó de su pecho para poder verlo a la cara y comprobar que no iba a mentirle.

—No seas tonta, no voy a ir con ella —acarició su mejilla.

—Pero parecía que ella...

—Sam... Mira, me quedaré aquí, ¿sí? Pero

dormiré en el sillón —añadió señalándolo.

— ¿De verdad no se va a ir? —volvió a cuestionar con la preocupación en la mirada.

—No hay forma de que haga algo como eso, Sam.

Ella lo miró profundamente al único ojo visible, como si quisiera y pudiera ver hasta el rincón más oscuro del alma de Marian Cross.

—Si descubro que me miente —lo señaló — voy a odiarlo con todo mi ser, ¿me oyó?

Marian sonrió con ternura, acarició sus cabellos.

—No podría vivir si eso pasara.

—Y si usted muriera, haría un contrato con el Conde, lo llamaría en forma de Akuma y lo mataría con mis propias manos.

—Sam, de vez en cuando das miedo, ¿sabías? —rió —. Ahora descansa, tenemos que partir mañana.

— ¿En serio nos iremos en barco?

—Sí, pero sólo si duermes esta noche —acarició su mejilla y la besó —. Que descanses, Sam.

Samantha se cubrió con la manta y Marian apagó el farol que iluminaba la habitación. Se escuchó el peso de su cuerpo aplastándose en el sillón, aún así a la chica le costaba conciliar el sueño.

—Cross-sama...

—Sam, basta de "Cross-sama", puedes llamarme Marian.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir rápido.

— ¿Puede darme la mano?

Marian arrastró el sillón hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, se sentó y buscó la mano de Samantha en la oscuridad.

—Duerme, mañana será un largo día.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Marian Cross no durmió con la mano sobre Judgment.

La luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar por la pequeña ventana, Marian seguía en el sillón, con el brazo estirado hacia donde estaba su discípula, sus manos seguían tomadas. Él fue el primero en despertar, al ver su mano unida a la de Samantha supo que lo vivido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, que había sido real. Era la primera vez que dormía en la misma habitación con una mujer sin hacerle caso a sus hormonas masculinas, y eso le indicaba cuán especial era la chica para él. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Samantha fuese virgen, tampoco le importaba su edad, eso nunca había representado un obstáculo para su pasión... Lo que sucedía era que en verdad la amaba, la respetaba más allá de sí mismo, por ella olvidaba los placeres a los que estaba acostumbrado y al darse cuenta de ello no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con torpeza.

Le resultaba increíble evaluar el avance de su discípula, no sólo soportaba sin quejas el arduo entrenamiento que él le imponía, sino que además había desarrollado al máximo su nivel de expresión. Había sido ella quien primeramente se había declarado ante él, asumiendo sus sentimientos a pesar de no saber si sería correspondida o no, y eso la hacía admirarla más.

Ella despertó de repente y al ver a Marian a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Se quedó conmigo... —murmuró todavía adormilada.

—Te dije que no iba a irme —respondió él suavemente.

Dejaron el burdel de Anita temprano y embarcaron rumbo a Japón. El puerto se hacía cada vez más pequeño ante los ojos ambarinos de Samantha, quien contemplaba el paisaje apoyada en la baranda del barco.

El barco se sacudió en reacción al choque con una ola, la castaña apenas perdió el equilibrio, pero sintió que las manos de su maestro la sujetaban desde los codos y luego rodeaban su cintura, abrazándola desde la espalda.

—Ten cuidado, Sam, no quisiera que cayeras al mar —habló junto a su oído.

Aquella voz tan masculina la seducía, mucho más sentirla tan cerca. Cerró los ojos, Marian apoyó su barbilla en el hueco que unía el cuello y el hombro de la joven.

—Tengo algo para ti, algo que he guardado hace tiempo —anunció.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió.

Marian buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita, la puso entre las manos de la joven.

— ¿Puedo abrirla ahora? —preguntó, el General asintió.

Al destapar la cajita, se encontró con una liga para el cabello con un adorno de flor. Samantha se emocionó, sus ojos ambarinos brillaron.

—Es preciosa... —expresó tomándola en sus manos.

—Sé que tu color preferido es el rojo, quería darte algo que realmente te gustara y que a la vez simbolizara lo especial que eres para mí —Marian se sentía algo raro, nunca había hecho algo así por una mujer —. La camelia es una flor realmente hermosa, justo como tú.

El rostro de Samantha estaba tan rojo como su nuevo regalo, parpadeó múltiples veces, sin poder dominar su emoción, mientras él se deshacía del lazo que sujetaba las trenzas para sujetarlas con la liga obsequiada. Volteó y se aferró con fuerza al General Cross.

—Es hermosa, Cross-sama...

—Sam, puedes tutearme.

—No podría hacer eso...

—Yo te di un regalo, deberías darme el tuyo.

— ¿Eh? Pero no tengo un regalo...

—Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, ése sería un bonito regalo, lo deseo mucho.

Samantha se sonrojó un poco más, bajó el rostro y apretó sus labios, nerviosa.

—M-Ma... ¡No puedo hacerlo! —su corazón latía rápido.

—Puedes hacerlo, Sam —la alentó.

—En serio que no... No puedo.

—Si lo haces, te doy un beso como premio —sonrió, despreocupado.

Si acaso podían, las mejillas de la ojiambarina se encendieron todavía más. Marian tomó el rostro de su discípula entre sus manos e inclinó el rostro.

—Estoy esperando muy ansioso, Sam, no me hagas sufrir —dijo todavía sonriendo.

Samantha temblaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? En su mente, el nombre del General se repetía una y otra vez, pero no podía decirlo. Se concentró, estiró su mano para acariciar el lado izquierdo del rostro del pelirrojo. Tomó aire.

—Marian...

Y tal como había prometido, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Días después de haber llegado a Edo, Marian estaba sentado en un sillón, evaluando sus próximos pasos. Se había estado preguntando si debía continuar llevando consigo a su discípula, la situación estaba volviéndose peligrosa, no sólo por los numerosos Akumas que rondaban la zona, ni por los tiempos que se avecinaban, sino por él mismo. Él mismo se consideraba un peligro.

«La noche anterior Samantha había tenido una pesadilla, el pelirrojo acudió a su habitación y la despertó de su mal sueño.

—Sam… Sam —repetía su nombre con la intención de despertarla.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Marian…? —fue despertando, algo confundida.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —explicó pacientemente —, lamento haberte despertado, sigue durmiendo —besó su frente.

—Marian —lo llamó, tomándolo de la manga de la camisa —, quédate aquí.

—No, Sam, bajo ninguna circunstancia —se negó.

—Sólo un momento, ¿sí?

Marian no pudo sostener su negación, se sentó a su lado, la chica se acurrucóapoyando su cabeza contra el abdomen del pelirrojo.

—Espero que siempre recuerdes lo complaciente que he sido contigo.

—Lo haré~ —se abrazó más a él —, si me das un beso.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —rió.

—Porque quiero un beso.

— ¿Y qué me vas a dar tú?

—Pues… Otro beso —rió.

—Eso es trampa.

—Y tú eres un interesado.

— ¿Y tú no lo eres? —sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Y mi beso?

—No tienes remedio…

Entonces la había besado, y poco a poco su, hasta el momento, dominado autocontrol fue perdiéndose, de la misma manera en la que se perdían sus largos dedos entre aquella cabellera castaña que tanto le gustaba. Él estaba ubicado sobre el cuerpo de ella, aunque no era la primera vez que la besaba en aquella posición. No podía abandonar los rojizos labios de Samantha, no pudo controlar sus manos, las que comenzaron a acariciar más allá de las zonas respetables. Su mano derecha subía lentamente por uno de los pálidos muslos de la muchacha, por debajo de la falda del camisón. La boca del General Cross abandonó los labios contrarios y descendió hasta su cuello para continuar besando esa zona, provocando que la chica lanzara un suspiro. Al oírlo, todos sus adormecidos sentidos de la cordura reaccionaron.

—Ya… suficiente.»

Por poco y habría llevado a cabo un acto del que se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida. No era como si no lo deseara, de hecho, no había día en el que no pensara en ello, pero no podía hacerle eso a Samantha y temía que, en futuras ocasiones, el ambiente empeorara y no pudiera contenerse.

—Sam, ven aquí —dijo el General Cross.

— ¿Pasa... algo malo? —preguntó la castaña con preocupación, su maestro estaba sentado con semblante tranquilo y con una copa en su mano.

—Nada de eso, nada de qué preocuparse —respondió con lentitud.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Sam.

— ¿Sí...?

—Ya puedes usar el título de exorcista. Pero para eso, debemos ir a la Orden y presentarte —las mismas palabras que había utilizado con Allen, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, decírselas a Samantha le dolían un poco más. Pronunciarlas significaba un desligue entre los dos.

— ¿Eso significa que... nuestros caminos se van a separar?

Ella era demasiado inteligente, Marian sonrió.

—Las cosas en el Cuartel tal vez se pongan difíciles de ahora en adelante, te pido que seas prudente.

— ¿Debo olvidar lo que siento? —lo miró con tristeza.

—No —tomó su mano —. Pero por tu propia seguridad, ante los ojos de los demás, debo volver a ser tu superior. Hay enemigos ocultos que te usarían para hacerme daño, y lo más importante para mí, ahora, es ponerte a salvo, ¿lo entiendes?

Samantha asintió.

—Jamás sería una carga, si debo hacer eso para evitarte problemas, lo haré —dijo ella con determinación.

Marian la abrazó.

—Odio ese lugar. Y lo odiaré más si estás allí y no puedo amarte en libertad.

—No conozco la Orden y ya me cae mal —dijo la castaña, haciéndolo reír.

—Preparé éste gólem para ti —sacó un pequeño gólem plateado de su bolsillo, enseñándoselo en la palma de su mano.

Samantha parpadeó.

—Aww, es tan lindo —exclamó al verlo revolotear de un lado para otro.

—Me harás poner celoso.

—Eso no es posible... —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No querrás averiguarlo —sonrió.

Los ojos de Samantha seguían el vuelo del gólem.

—Usted mencionó que antes tenía uno...

—Ah, sí, te refieres a Timcanpy.

—Pero nunca lo vi, ¿qué pasó con él?

—Se lo di a Allen para que encontrara la Orden.

— ¿Y por qué... me da este gólem a mí...?

Ella sintió que el General no estaba siendo claro. Marian sujetó el rostro de la chica y besó sus labios profundamente. Sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo. Se separó de su dulce boca y volvió a hablar.

—Él te guiará a donde tienes que ir. Voy a enviar una carta. Cuando despiertes, deberás ir a la Orden, aunque seguramente estaré allí para cuando llegues.

Samantha retrocedió con una expresión llena de horror en el rostro.

—Ma-Marian... —dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Sí~? —avanzó hacia la chica.

— ¿P-para qué es ese... martillo...? —comenzó a preguntar.

—Tengo que ir a un lugar muy peligroso y no puedo llevarte conmigo... Lo siento.

El golpe fue tan rápido y certero que Samantha de inmediato lo vio todo oscuro.

Samantha llegó a la destruida Orden luego del incidente con las pociones de Komui Lee. El guardián le comunicó al Supervisor sobre el nuevo ingreso y se repitió una escena parecida a la situación de Allen porque el oriental (como era de esperarse) no había revisado las cartas que llegaban y se amontonaban en su escritorio. Luego del inconveniente, la castaña pudo entrar y encontró a decenas de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, la Orden no era para nada a como se lo había imaginado.

Distinguió, a la distancia, una cabellera rojiza y corrió a velocidad hacia él.

— ¡Tú...! —un aura oscura la rodeaba.

El General Cross giró el rostro.

—Oh, Samantha, has llegado —exclamó Marian como si nada.

La ojiambarina lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Eres un... —comenzó a decir en italiano (siempre hablaba en italiano cuando estaba enojada), hasta que notó que era la primera vez que veía a Marian de traje, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, olvidó todo el odio que había contenido durante su viaje.

—Sam, la gente nos mira —susurró —, es mejor que me sueltes o deberé castigarte como lo hago con Allen, no puedo permitir que mi imagen de malnacido se ensucie.

La joven miró a su alrededor notando todas las miradas curiosas que estaban puestas en ambos, lo soltó y suspiró.

—Vaya, es más difícil de lo que imaginé —hizo una reverencia a su maestro.

—Te guiaré con Komui, yo debo irme —declaró.

Samantha agrandó los ojos de sorpresa.

—Sé que no esperabas esto, pero ha surgido una reunión de superiores y debo estar ahí de inmediato. Lo siento.

Samantha lo siguió hasta la puerta de la oficina de Komui, en donde se detuvieron.

—Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para verte, Marian —susurró la castaña.

—Te echaré de menos, Sam.

En ese instante la puerta de la oficina de Komui se abrió, dejando aparecer al oriental.

—Él es Komui Lee —los presentó.

—Oh, tú debes ser Samantha —dijo Komui sonriendo.

—S-sí, mucho gusto —hizo una reverencia.

—Pasa, pasa, y siéntate, estaré de inmediato contigo, voy a despedir al General Cross antes de que decida escapar otra vez~ —rió.

Samantha se quedó en el umbral viendo cómo se marchaban los hombres, Marian sólo volteó una vez para verla, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

De camino al encuentro con Leverrier, Komui hizo comentarios acerca de la discípula de Cross.

—Ella es linda.

Marian mantuvo el silencio y contuvo su ira.

—En serio es linda, ¿tiene novio?

Cross lo tomó del cuello, Komui agitaba las manos en el aire diciendo que era una broma.

— ¿"Te echaré de menos, Sam"? Esas no son palabras que el Cross que conocía hubiera dicho —susurró codeándolo a tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Marian apenas se sonrojó, agrandó el ojo, totalmente sorprendido, y aflojó las manos que habían sujetado al oriental del cuello.

—Así que estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta... ¿Cuándo te vas a poner a trabajar seriamente?

—Nunca~

—Lo mencionas otra vez, o lo divulgas, y te mato.

Reever se unió a la caminata de ambos, Timcanpy también apareció y se posó en el dedo índice del pelirrojo.

—Eh, Tim, tú también has venido, ¿eh?

—Me gustaría asegurarme de que no tiene ningún descuido por ahí, General Cross —mencionó Komui, como si nada.

— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Mi madre? —rió.

— ¿Seguro que estará bien? En otro momento, habría ido con usted, pero...

Marian lo interrumpió.

—Sólo voy a tener una pequeña charla —le puso una mano al hombro. Y, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí, Komui?

—Yo no... Para ser honestos, me preocupa más que se arrepienta a mitad de camino —se acomodó los lentes.

Marian rió con ganas.

—Por favor, cuídese.

—Sí.

—Ya es hora, General —intervino Leverrier.

—Nos vemos —agregó Marian dejando a Timcanpy en manos del chino.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te vas a llevar a Tim contigo?

Marian volteó, dándole la espalda, levantó su mano.

—Dice que no quiere venir. Que tenga suerte haciéndome el equipaje.

Y se marchó.

Cuando Komui regresó a su oficina, Samantha estaba sentada con la mirada hacia abajo. El chino entró con los ánimos

arriba, tratando de contagiarle el positivismo.

—Sam, Sam~ —dijo el mayor de los Lee buscando algo en su poblado escritorio —, ¡ah, aquí está! —tomó un legajo y lo alzó en alto como si se tratara de un trofeo.

Le dio una ojeada rápida.

—Así que, Sam, según los reportes del General Cross, eres poseedora de dos Inocencias, ¿eh?

Samantha parpadeó.

—Ehh, sí, Marian dijo que… Quiero decir, el General Cross dijo que aquí en la Orden le darían una forma definitiva a la Inocencia que se encuentra en el rosario, y que además deben evaluar el estado de la segunda Inocencia.

—Qué peculiar, son contados los exorcistas que tienen la capacidad de manejar más de una Inocencia, el General Cross ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrarte antes de que lo hicieran los Noé —sonrió —. En estos momentos estamos planeando una mudanza, ya que el edificio, como verás, ha sufrido su casi total destrucción y peligra su derrumbe, por lo que en la brevedad tendremos un nuevo hogar.

—Entiendo —dijo la ojiambarina asintiendo.

Komui leyó la preocupación en los ojos de la chica.

—Él huye de aquí todo el tiempo, es normal que haga eso, odia este lugar. Pero no te desanimes, él estará bien —prometió Komui.

Samantha lo miró, sorprendida. En ese momento, Allen entró.

—Komui, ya está todo listo para…

Los ojos grises del peliblanco se cruzaron con los ambarinos de la discípula de Cross.

—Hey, hey, ¿por qué no llamas a la puerta? Podría estar concentrado trabajando…

—Pero si eso no es posible ni en un millón de años —Allen rió.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, déjame presentarlos. Ella es la discípula del General Cross…

—Tú eres Allen, Allen Walker, ¿cierto? —dijo Samantha poniéndose de pie para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Ah, sí… —respondió el ojigris, sorprendido.

—El Maestro me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

— ¿En serio…? —él simplemente no podía creerlo — Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que dijo exactamente… —agregó rascándose la mejilla con media sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Samantha, es un placer haberte conocido al fin —sonrió.

La mudanza había finalizado, los exorcistas ya estaban en su nuevo hogar, habiéndose encontrado con un panorama extraño, ya que los miembros de la División Central habían ocupado el nuevo edificio en secreto.

Samantha escuchó murmullos sobre que Allen sería llevado a una reunión con el General Cross, y dicha reunión parecía ser muy importante. No pudo saber más nada de Marian ya que la retuvieron para estudiar sus Inocencias y otros asuntos similares. Al caer la tarde, unos guardias la llevaron hasta la habitación en donde el General era custodiado. La situación le parecía de lo más extraña, pero no le importó, lo único que deseaba era verlo.

Entró en el cuarto, las escoltas los dejaron a solas. Marian estaba sentado en el ventanal, mirando hacia afuera.

—Sam —sonrió —, ¿podrías servirme una copa?

La chica parpadeó, miró con detalle la habitación, sobre una mesa redonda había varias bebidas, sobre una silla estaba tendido el nuevo sobretodo del General. Caminó y tomó la botella para servir lo pedido.

—Tu uniforme se ve bien, te ves muy linda en él —dijo él, provocando que ella casi derramara el vino fuera de la copa.

—Marian, tú no cambias —dijo levemente sonrojada.

Él sonrió. Judgment y el cinturón que la sujetaba descansaban cerca. Estiró la mano para recibir lo pedido.

—Gracias. De verdad necesitaba un trago.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Siempre será así.

Pero era verdad, no era una excusa, necesitaba ese trago para decirle lo que tenía que decir. Le dio un largo sorbo.

—Sam… Debo confesarte que a veces deseo jamás haberte conocido.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos enormes. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de su maestro, de su amor, de su todo.

—Lo digo porque creo que te hice un mal, más que un bien, al haberme metido en tu camino. Pero otras veces… me siento muy feliz, ya que gracias a ti pude conocer el lado maravilloso de la vida, y estoy más que agradecido contigo por permitirme enamorarme de ti y también por dejarme amarte.

—No entiendo porqué estás diciendo…

—Lamento no poder entregártelo todo, lo lamento porque me gustaría poder amarte como te lo mereces, porque, Sam, mereces ser amada, realmente lo mereces. Te mereces ser feliz con alguien que pueda hacerte feliz.

Las piernas de la castaña comenzaron a temblar, no estaba segura de poder seguir resistiendo semejante declaración en pie.

— ¿A qué vienen… estas palabras, Marian…?

—Sam… Tal vez no volvamos a vernos —dijo al fin.

— ¿Eh...? ¿A qué... te refieres?

—Y aunque eso suceda quiero que seas enormemente feliz, porque... no importa en dónde esté —Marian dejó la copa de vino a un lado y extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla — siempre voy a amarte. ¿Lo entiendes?

Se puso de pie y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Marian...

—Shhh... No hagas preguntas, Sam.

—P-pero...

—Sé que es doloroso lo que te estoy diciendo, pero deseo tu felicidad con todo mi corazón.

— ¡Marian, no...!

Y la besó con profundidad. Sus labios eran tan suaves y amorosos que consideraba que no los merecía. Pero la amaba. Maldita sea, la amaba con locura, y besarla de aquella manera era lo menos que podía permitirse. Sabía que se arrepentiría por siempre de dejarla libre, pero ella debía ser feliz... Tal vez, en otra vida volverían a coincidir, pero en el presente, en este momento, no podía permitirse causarle más sufrimiento.

Se separó de sus labios, las lágrimas de Samantha habían empapado su cara.

—Ya no llores, Sam. O van a aumentar mi fama de mal maestro diciendo que te hice llorar —comentó, secando las lágrimas y haciéndola sonreír.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—General, su tiempo ha terminado —dijo la voz del guardia al otro lado de la puerta.

Samantha se aferró al pelirrojo, respiró muy fuerte su aroma.

—Voy a estar esperándote, estúpido maestro —se separó de él y corrió hacia el umbral.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró tras Samantha, Marian se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección.

—No has entendido nada, estúpida discípula...

Esa noche la joven se quedó mirando el techo de su nueva habitación, pensando en todas las palabras que él le había dedicado. No entendía bien qué había querido decir con todo eso, sentía que la cabeza y el corazón iban a estallarle en cualquier momento. Se durmió sin darse cuenta, y despertó más tarde al oír un estruendo. De inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró por la ventana, a través de las cortinas, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza… tal vez había sido un trueno.

—Marian...

Su corazón comenzó a latir despacio, muy despacio. Su respiración se detuvo. El resto de la noche ya no pudo dormir.

Al otro día, en medio de un gran escándalo, supo que alguien había entrado en la habitación donde el General permanecía… Supo que los guardias habían visto su cadáver entre un charco enorme de sangre y que, el mismo, luego había desaparecido como por arte de magia, dejando a Judgment, dejando su máscara, dejando el ventanal roto, dejándola a ella.

Era irónico... Samantha y Marian Cross se conocieron y separaron un día de tormenta.

* * *

La culpa es de Hoshino-sama (?


	4. Chapter 4: Perdón

Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece, sólo utilizo los personajes y la trama por diversión. Tales son propiedad de la maravillosa Hoshino-sama.

Hi! Los párrafos que están en letra negrita son pensamientos de Sam. Sólo quería aclarar eso n n/

Gracias por leer!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Perdón.

¿Cómo lo supo…? El gólem de Samantha había estado revoloteando por ahí, ya que había visto a Timcanpy y lo siguió, registrándolo todo. La ventana rota, la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar, la cortina rasgada, Judgment en el suelo… Apenas vio esas imágenes (que Elhueyl, su gólem plateado, había reproducido) salió corriendo de su habitación con el propósito de ir a cuestionar a Komui. Esa noche, aquel mal presentimiento, aquella lluvia... El destino la cruzó con Allen Walker, quien notó las lágrimas de la joven.

—Allen…

— ¿Sucede… algo?

—El Maestro… —comenzó a decir.

El peliblanco agrandó los ojos y le hizo una seña de silencio mientras miraba a un lado y a otro, vigilando que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Era una suerte que Link estuviese ocupado en Dios sabe qué en ese instante.

— ¿Esa es tu habitación? —preguntó señalando la puerta abierta que estaba tras la chica.

Samantha secó sus lágrimas y asintió, entendiendo la situación.

Una vez en el cuarto de Samantha, y con la puerta cerrada, Allen habló.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes lo del Maestro? —preguntó susurrando.

La ojiambarina se sentó junto a Allen en el ventanal.

—Elhueyl me lo ha mostrado —respondió, y el gólem plateado se dejó ver, apareciendo entre sus cabellos.

— ¡Wah, es casi igual a Tim…! —exclamó sorprendido.

—El Maestro me lo dio antes de dejarme en Edo.

—Tan típico de él... Eso quería preguntarte, estoy muy sorprendido, no sabía que el Maestro tuviera una discípula… ¿Hace cuánto que sucedió eso? Debió encontrarte luego de enviarme a la antigua Orden.

—Así fue —sonrió con tristeza —. Si él no me hubiera hallado, no estaría aquí… Aunque —bajó la mirada, apretó los puños, arrugando la tela de su falda — no sé si eso es bueno o malo ahora mismo...

Samantha contuvo el llanto. No quería llorar.

—Allen, ¿qué sucedió con él…? ¿Dónde está…?

—No lo sé. No quieren hablar sobre el tema, y menos conmigo, pero oí que su cuerpo desapareció frente a los ojos de un guardia —explicó el ojigris —. Toda esa sangre… No sé quién pudo hacerle algo así al Maestro, jamás lo había visto siquiera hacerse un rasguño. Sinceramente no puedo creerlo, él…

El pecho de Allen también dolía, a pesar de todos los defectos que el pelirrojo tenía, a pesar de todas las cosas que le había hecho padecer, era su Maestro y habían pasado muchos años juntos. Y en aquel último encuentro Cross parecía más blando, un poco más adulto, un poco más responsable. No recordaba que en otra ocasión lo hubiese abrazado, no recordaba haber oído palabras tan alentadoras por parte de ese hombre que sólo se pasaba explotándolo con la excusa de entrenarlo como exorcista.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que sea verdad —dijo ella —. No, no quiero creer que sea verdad.

Allen apoyó su mano sobre la de la chica por un instante.

—No te desanimes —sonrió tratando de ser amable, aunque él comprendía su tristeza —, de alguna forma, todo se solucionará. Ya sabes, mientras no aparezca su cuerpo, dudo con todo mi ser de que él esté muerto. No sería la primera vez que desaparece.

La chica cubrió su cara con ambas manos y rompió en llanto. Allen no supo qué hacer, comenzó a agitar las manos en el aire.

— ¡Samantha, no llores, lo siento! ¿Dije algo malo?

—N-no... Es que... —no podía terminar de formar una frase.

Allen no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo Cross y la chica habían pasado juntos, ni la clase de relación que tenían, pero le resultaba extraño que ella llorara de esa manera por un hombre como Marian Cross, él no era de ese tipo de personas que se hacen querer, más bien todo lo contrario. No era como si él no estuviese triste, de hecho, estaba atónito por las imágenes que había visto y por haber sufrido una pérdida tan grande. Cross podía tener miles de defectos, y aún cuando todo el mundo pensaba que el General había lo utilizado como una marioneta del Decimocuarto, el mismísimo Allen no podía creer en una cosa como esa.

—No debí dejar que se marchara, pero él parecía tan decidido...

—Samantha... No hubieras podido evitar nada que él ya se hubiese propuesto, créeme.

—Yo... Yo... Lo amo tanto... No puedo creer... Simplemente... no puedo.

— ¿Uh? ¿Amar...? ¿No crees que esa palabra... es muy profunda para relacionarla con el Maestro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo amo, Allen, de verdad, y por eso mi corazón duele… Ahora mismo quisiera arrancarlo para dejar de sufrir de esta manera…

Allen agrandó los ojos.

—Un momento… Hay algo que no entiendo bien, y discúlpame por adelantado si malinterpreto las cosas, pero... ¿El Maestro y tú…?

—Marian dijo que tenía que ser feliz, pero, ¿cómo es eso posible, Allen? ¿Cómo podría si él…?

 **Marian, Allen ha dicho que el rastreo de Timcanpy no funciona, al parecer, él tenía el poder de localizarte y gracias a su habilidad llegaron a Edo, pero, ahora lo único que hace es meterse en aquel horrible cuarto cada vez que se descuida. ¿Por qué ya no puede hacerlo…? ¿Por qué Tim ya no es capaz de sentir tu presencia? ¿En verdad estás muerto? Como quisiera que todo esto no sea otra cosa que un mal sueño.**

 **Desde que me dejaste en Edo no han dejado de pasar cosas horribles, no dejo de sentirme culpable por haberte dejado ir, pasan los días y lo único que hago es recriminarme por no haber sido un poco más valiente y haberte detenido, o incluso haber exigido que te quedases conmigo. ¿Es que no confiabas en que podía ayudarte? ¿Por qué siempre actuaste de maneras tan silenciosas?**

 **Ninguno de los exorcistas, exceptuándonos a Allen y a mí, sabe que estás muerto, ¿por qué los altos mandos están ocultándolo? Todo el mundo piensa que estás desaparecido, por acá parece ser normal que piensen eso, pero yo sé perfectamente que tú sabías lo que pasaría, ¿por qué me hubieras dicho esas palabras sino? Esas palabras, las últimas que me dedicaste, tan llenas de anhelos que bien sabías que no soy capaz de hacer cumplir. ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz? La sola idea de seguir en este mundo me aterra.**

 **Aquella vez, cuando me preguntaste si quería ser exorcista, no estaba del todo segura de cómo sería este mundo en el que tú ya te desenvolvías con total naturaleza, pero acepté porque, de alguna manera, sabía que a tu lado podía estar segura. Esa vez también dijiste que era normal enojarse con Dios por sufrir una pérdida, y déjame decirte que, hoy, la fe que tenía en ese Dios está muriendo, está pendiendo de un delgado hilo… y ese hilo se romperá si no apareces.**

 **Tengo tantas ganas de volver a escuchar tu voz llamándome, pero las semanas siguen pasando y la pesadilla que vivo no acaba.**

 **Hace poco me encomendaron mi primera misión, la materialización de la Inocencia del Rosario es increíble, me hubiese gustado que la veas. Al regresar, tenía la ilusión de verte, de que estuvieses esperándome, que me abrazaras y que con tono orgulloso me hubieras felicitado porque lo había hecho bien… Pero no fue así.**

 **Lo siento, Marian, fuiste un gran Maestro, pero yo no supe aprender bien, no soy tan independiente como creía, yo… no sé estar sola. No sé estar sin ti.**

Samantha estaba en su cuarto, recargada contra la pared. Los días pasaban y el dolor era incapaz de abandonar su corazón. El gólem plateado estaba sobre su cabeza, apoyando la cara contra el cabello de su dueña. De pronto se sacudió levemente, como si una programación dentro de él hubiese iniciado.

—Sam…

Samantha abrió los ojos, creyó haber escuchado la voz del General en la habitación. La había sentido tan clara que dudó que hubiese sido un juego de su mente, se quiso poner de pie, Elhueyl rodó desde su cabeza hasta sus manos.

— ¿Fuiste tú, Elhu…? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña, pero tú y yo nos conocimos hace aproximadamente trece años. Yo te di ese rosario plateado, ¿lo recuerdas ahora?

Samantha asintió con la cabeza, como si Marian fuese capaz de verla. Era un recuerdo vago, lejano, bastante borroso. Era verdad, él tenía el cabello muchísimo más corto y recogido en una coleta...

—Eras tan pequeña, Sam, en aquel entonces ni se me hubiera ocurrido que serías la mujer que eres hoy, y mucho menos que serías la mujer que lograra enamorarme. Pero en aquel entonces confié en ti y te di ese rosario, y, Sam, creeré en ti por siempre. Forja tu propio camino y sé muy feliz, la felicidad es todo lo que deseo para ti.

Y el mensaje finalizó. La joven abrazó a Elhueyl contra su pecho.

—Otra vez con eso, Marian… Eres tan tonto.

Lenalee llamó a la puerta, la ojiambarina se secó las lágrimas y respondió que podía entrar. La china supo que su compañera había estado llorando otra vez, no hacía falta adivinarlo, se leía en sus ojos irritados y en sus largas pestañas humedecidas.

—Samantha-san, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la ojivioleta con preocupación.

—Ah, sí, disculpa —hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo…?

Samantha negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que la Orden parece un lugar caótico, pero ya te acostumbrarás. Por cierto, deberías ir a comer, Jerry me dijo que no te ve muy seguido por el comedor, y... —se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, sujetó el vestido de Samantha por la cintura para comprobar su delgadez — has perdido mucho peso. Eso no es bueno para ti, también eres del tipo parásito, ¿cierto?

La castaña asintió y se miró a sí misma, era verdad, aquel vestido ya no le quedaba de la misma manera.

—Deberías salir un poco de aquí, vamos, sal afuera, hay muchos compañeros que aún no conoces con los que puedes conversar y pasar un buen momento —le sonrió.

—Ahh, s-sí, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Lenalee-san —volvió a reverenciarse.

—Espero verte luego —dijo sonriendo antes de salir del cuarto.

La joven miró a su alrededor, Elhueyl tiraba de sus cabellos para obligarla a salir de la habitación.

—Aaauch, Elhu~, iremos, iremos, pero deja de hacer eso, ¡por favor! ¡Duele!

Abrió la puerta y se encaminó hacia el comedor, a medida que se fue aproximando al destino fue percibiendo con más claridad el aroma de la exquisita comida de Jerry y su estómago sonó.

—Creo que… en realidad sí tengo mucha hambre —pensó.

Ya en el lugar pidió abundante comida japonesa, la cual Jerry entregó con mucha alegría, ya que verla en su cocina lo había puesto muy feliz. La mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados, la única mesa que estaba casi vacía era en la que estaba sentado Yuu Kanda. Samantha se acercó y le preguntó si le molestaba que se sentara cerca de él.

Kanda apenas le dirigió una mirada y se encogió de hombros. La castaña se sentó junto a él y comenzó a comer. Escuchar el murmullo de todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, conversando, riendo, la hacían sentirse un poco extraña. De pronto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, dejó los palillos a un lado.

—Si te vas a poner a llorar, vete a otro sitio, no quiero que me caiga mal la comida —dijo Kanda.

Samantha se quedó estática al oír aquello. Miró al japonés sólo para comprobar de que estaba dirigiéndose a ella, y sí, sus ojos ambarinos se chocaron con la fría mirada del oriental.

—El papel de niña llorona es de Lenalee. El de mujer insegura es de Miranda. Búscate algo más original, eres la discípula del idiota de Cross, ¿no? Hazle honores, no manches su imagen.

Ella apretó los puños, él tenía razón, no estaba evolucionando, desde que Cross había desaparecido se había quedado estancada.

—No sé cómo seguir adelante —confesó.

Kanda dejó los utensilios a un lado.

—Necesito ser independiente.

—No suelo decir esto, pero, déjame hacer algo al respecto.

Samantha sintió que le sujetaban el cabello, luego oyó el peso de algo cayendo al suelo. Lo oyó porque todos en el comedor habían quedado anonadados viendo la escena… Kanda sujetando el cabello de la chica luego de desenvainar a Mugen, pasando su filo y las hebras cayendo al suelo…

—Deja lo que sea que te moleste atrás, comienza desde cero —dijo, dejándola sola.

Samantha giró el rostro y vio su pelo desparramado por el suelo. No podía creerlo. Su pelo…

— ¡Kanda! ¡Gracias! —exclamó.

El japonés continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, después de casi un mes, Samantha sonrió.

 **Marian, espero no te moleste, he dejado de usar el vestido que me regalaste. Ya no puedo usarlo, uno de los motivos es porque aún no recupero el peso que perdí, el otro motivo es porque me recuerda a ti. No decidí olvidarte, pero decidí que honraría tu petición y trataría de ser feliz, viviendo cada día como si mañana fuera a desaparecer. Ahora llevo un un conjunto de color rojo, bastante diferente al que tenía... la flor que me regalaste la llevo en el pecho, junto a mi corazón. Me han dicho que me veo bien con esta vestimenta, y que el corte de cabello, que Kanda me hizo, me hace ver un poco más madura. Sé que te gustaba mi cabello, sé que matarías a Kanda por lo que me hizo, pero si me vieras, de seguro notarías un cambio positivo en mí.**

 **Escucho tus palabras cada día, ya he dejado de llorar, pero no he dejado de desear tu aparición.**

 **Allen y yo nos volvimos muy unidos desde que ya no estás, Lavi dice que tú nos escogiste por ser muy parecidos, y a veces pienso que es verdad, tenemos muchas cosas en común.**

 **Oye, Marian, todavía me cuesta imaginar un mundo en el que no estás, ¿creías, sinceramente, que algún día podía ser feliz?**

—Oye, Allen… piénsalo. Nunca antes te lo he preguntado, pero… ¿te gusta Tim? Te pedí que lo cuidaras por mí, pero… a decir verdad, siempre pensé en dártelo. Le he dicho a Tim que puede hacer lo que quiera de ahora en adelante. Quizás no quieras escucharme, sabiendo que voy tras la voluntad del Decimocuarto… pero si piensas que estás hecho para recorrer un camino que el Decimocuarto y yo elegimos para ti… sólo quería decirte que te equivocas. Un camino es algo que creas tú mismo conforme lo recorres. El terreno que pisas se endurece y eso es lo que forma tu camino. Tú eres el único que puede crear su propio camino. Así que quítate la máscara de Mana. Camina por tu cuenta, si aún no has abandonado.

Ese era el mensaje del General Cross para Allen Walker. El peliblanco le había prestado el gólem dorado a Samantha por unos momentos, y para eso se había escapado de Link. Aunque seguro iba a meterse en problemas, valía la pena.

—Parece ser un mensaje de despedida —comentó ella, dejando que su rostro se viera triste por unos momentos, pero luego la invadió un aura oscura —. Él siempre haciendo las cosas difíciles…

Allen rió.

— ¡Walker, ¿otra vez desapareciste?! —era Link.

—Para nada, sólo estaba hablando con Sam.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre comida —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego se echaron a reír.

El rubio los miró sospechosamente, pero ya no dijo más nada.

Luego de la llegada de Timothy, Samantha fue a ver a Allen. Lo encontró en un estado terrible, lleno de heridas y con fiebre.

—Debe haber sido terrible, Allen…

Él sonrió.

—No fue nada —contestó él rascándose la mejilla.

Link lo miraba con cara de "estás mintiendo", pero se limitaba a escribir sus informes en una mesita aparte.

—Allen, podría curarte.

— ¿En serio?

Link levantó las cejas.

—Señorita Samantha, ¿usted no debería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en vez de ofrecerse a curar las heridas de su compañero? Ese es trabajo de las enfermeras.

—Es que no me refiero a ese tipo de cuidado…

—Además —señaló a Allen —, ¡mire! Su estado no es decente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso…? Sé que estoy muy herido, pero…

—No me molesta ver las heridas de Allen, no seas metido, Link.

Link agrandó los ojos como platos, incrédulo de que la chica le hubiera dado una respuesta como esa. Ese tipo de irreverencias le recordó al General. Allen rió a carcajadas, luego una de sus heridas punzó y comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor.

Samantha le puso una mano en la espalda y otra en la frente, aún tenía el cuerpo caliente, lo obligó a recortarse.

—Deberías dormir un poco, Allen —sonrió.

—Ah, no, puedo conversar contigo un momento más, Sam.

—Me sentiría más tranquila si descansas. Vendré a verte más tarde, ¿sí?

—Pero…

Samantha sacó un martillo.

—He dicho que descanses —repitió.

Allen se puso pálido y luego sonrió.

—De acuerdo… Sam, me alegra que ya hagas bromas.

— ¿Eh? No era una broma.

Ambos rieron.

—Sam, hace rato que quería preguntarte una cosa —dijo Komui. Ella alzó los ojos —. Éste gólem… te lo dio el General Cross, ¿cierto?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, escuchar el nombre del General le había dado una punzada en el pecho.

—No sé si sabías que, como cualquier gólem tradicional, tu gólem tiene un localizador.

—No, no tenía idea, no sabía que Elhu también podía hacer eso.

—En la Orden utilizamos los gólem como medio de comunicación entre esta y los exorcistas, pero no podemos negar el hecho de que también tienen un localizador para rastrear a aquellos exorcistas que no son muy comunicativos. Pero, la diferencia entre Elhueyl y un gólem de la Orden es que Elhueyl no puede ser rastreado más que por su creador. Hicimos unas pruebas, intentamos de todo para modificarlo pero rechazó una y otra vez nuestros intentos por injertar un nuevo mecanismo, al parecer, Elhueyl sólo respondería a una señal, y ésa es la de su creador.

Era demasiada información que procesar, demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, demasiadas ilusiones que no llevarían a nada…

—Sam, ¿sabes qué significa? —el chino se acomodó los lentes.

—N-no —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Significa que el General Cross, de estar, hipotéticamente hablando, vivo en algún lugar…

—No lo digas —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. Por favor, Komui, no sigas hablando, no quiero escuchar… palabras que alimenten mis ilusiones. No quiero que mi corazón vuelva a creer, no quiero falsas esperanzas, así que, por favor, no lo digas…

Sus rodillas se aflojaron y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, hundió su cara entre las manos, llorando desconsoladamente. El Supervisor acudió a ella y la abrazó de forma fraternal, no había sido para nada su intención hacerla llorar, menos cuando ella estaba demostrando salir a flote de su propia depresión.

—Lo siento mucho, Sam. Pensé que te haría feliz saberlo. De verdad lo siento.

 **Marian, creo que estoy comprendiendo tus palabras. Es algo extraño, ¿sabes? Tiempo atrás no lo hubiese creído posible, pero, mi corazón está sanando poco a poco.**

 **Mi preocupación por la situación difícil que Allen está atravesando ha crecido en demasía. En ese sentido, él es como tú, todo el tiempo está ocultando algo, pero percibo que lo hace con la intención de no preocupar a los demás. La cruz que carga sobre su espalda es demasiado pesada, la oscuridad que lleva dentro parece estar consumiéndolo. ¿Me enviaste a la Orden porque sabías que podía hacer algo por él? A veces tengo la sensación de que planeaste todo con antelación.**

 **Marian, a veces me siento culpable por haber vuelto a sonreír, ¿está eso bien? Pero, cuando Allen está cerca de mí sólo quiero mostrarle una sonrisa, y aún cuando yo no quisiera es imposible no sonreír ante su presencia.**

 **Marian, perdóname, creo que mis sentimientos están traicionándote.**


	5. Chapter 5: Felicidad

**DGM y todos sus elementos pertenecen a la grandísima Katsura Hoshino, escribo sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de lucrar. Muchas gracias!**

 **Último capítulo :3**

* * *

 **No sé cómo sucedió, pero un día desperté y ver la cara de Allen fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ¿Sabes? Trato de comprender mis sentimientos pero me cuesta demasiado poder asimilarlos, no quiero confundir la amabilidad de Allen con otra cosa, así como no quiero malinterpretarme a mí misma. Y, aunque tampoco quiero asumirlo, me niego a olvidarte.**

—Tim y Elhu parecen llevarse bien —comentó Allen al ver a los dos gólem revoloteando de un lado a otro.

—Justo como nosotros, Allen —añadió Samantha sonriendo.

Allen se sonrojó. Al notar sus mejillas cambiando de color, la castaña parpadeó.

—Allen, tus mejillas —dijo acercándose, inclinando un poco el rostro hacia un lado.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué tienen?

—Están rojas. Tal vez todavía tengas fiebre, deberías seguir descansando.

—Ah —rió, mientras se rascaba la mejilla —, no creo que sea por eso, Sam.

— ¿Ah, no? —parpadeó.

—No —sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Y entonces…?

Allen jaló sus mejillas mientras sonreía.

—Tus mejillas también están rojas, Sam.

Link rodó los ojos y suspiró. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

—Iré a hablar con el Supervisor un momento —anunció —. No te muevas de aquí, Walker, o te meterás en problemas.

Samantha y Allen se quedaron asombrados viendo cómo el rubio abandonaba el cuarto, luego hubo silencio. El gólem plateado se estacionó en el hombro de Allen, este le dio un pequeño trozo de un bocadillo dulce y Elhueyl se lo comió. Timcanpy lo empujó y comenzaron a revolotear otra vez.

—Parece que también le caes bien a Elhu, Allen. Ayer mordió a Komui.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

Samantha guardó silencio. Esos sepulcrales silencios que emitía cuando el tema de conversación era su Maestro, y sus ojos se envolvían en un manto cristalino.

— ¿Sabes, Allen? —él la miró.

— ¿Sí?

—Te admiro muchísimo.

— ¿Y eso? —rió.

—Invaden tu privacidad todo el tiempo, pero sueles comportarte como si eso no te importara y, además, todo el tiempo estás sonriendo… aunque la situación sea más dura de lo que puedes soportar.

—No es tan malo, me acostumbro rápido a las situaciones límites. Supongo que tuve que aprender de forma intensiva cuando viví con… —estaba a punto de nombrar a su Maestro, pero se detuvo — Lo siento.

Ella sonrió.

—No es nada, no te disculpes —negó con la cabeza amablemente.

—Sam… siempre he querido preguntarte algo, pero con Link a mis espaldas eso se vuelve muy complicado… ¿Cómo es que el Maestro y tú…? Es decir, tú eres tan joven, él tan aprovechador y abusador… de verdad no entiendo qué te dijo él para que te sientas así.

Samantha entrelazó sus dedos sobre su falda.

—Es cierto, nunca hablamos con detalle de eso. Pues... viví casi toda mi vida encerrada sin saber del mundo más de lo que podía aprender de los libros y las enseñanzas de Clara, el Maestro fue la primera persona que se fijó en mí sin tratar de cuidarme mucho. El Santo Padre y Clara estaban todo el tiempo pendientes de mí, tomando las decisiones que yo debía tomar por mí misma… y cuando creces de esa manera, te vuelves totalmente dependiente del otro.

»Cuando el Maestro y yo nos conocimos, él comenzó a decirme lo que tenía que hacer, pero sin cuidarme, sin estar pendiente de que me cayera al suelo, de que me golpeara, o de que me lastimara.

.. Él decía que junto a él me daría todos los golpes que la vida no me había dado —sonrió, secándose una pequeña lágrima.

—Siempre tan… poco delicado —murmuró Allen entre dientes.

—Pero, luego comprendí que su "descuido" hacia mí era falso. Siempre estaba pendiente de mí, hacía un gesto con su mano, algo así —se lo mostró — y cuando yo lo observaba él fingía ser intocable. Pero no podía comprender mis sentimientos, sabía que lo quería, pero la forma en que lo apreciaba era diferente, mi corazón no había sentido nunca una cosa así. Y cuando llegamos al burdel de Anita me di cuenta. Mi corazón dolía, dolía mucho cuando ella estaba muy cerca de él, y entonces lo comprendí: yo quería al Maestro de la misma manera que esa mujer, con las mismas intenciones.

Allen sonrió.

—Él me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, al principio no le creí mucho porque él… tú sabes cómo se comportaba… Pero, con el pasar de los días me demostró que me equivocaba, Marian no dejó de estar a mi lado en ningún momento, y se había vuelto un poco más blando.

—Eso lo noté por un momento… —añadió Allen recordando el abrazo que el General le había dado.

—Pero también me advirtió acerca de los enemigos, y por eso nuestra relación debía quedar en secreto… Fue muy difícil mentir a los demás, sobre todo a los altos mandos.

—Comprendo. Pero tú has tenido más suerte, Sam, has podido ver el lado oculto del Maestro. Lo único que me dejó ese tipo son traumas y deudas.

Samantha rió.

—Fue muy severo también, ¿eh?

—Y si él te pidió que mintieras sobre eso… es porque de verdad estaba cuidándote, en el tiempo que estuve con él nunca le pidió a alguna mujer que se negara como su… ya sabes.

La ojiambarina dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hombro del chico. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero Allen no terminaba de acostumbrarse y siempre se sorprendía por aquel gesto.

—Aunque… él hizo que naciera el amor en ti por primera vez, también, indirectamente, destruyó tu corazón al permitirte amarlo. El amor es… bastante irónico, Sam.

Samantha suspiró.

—Allen. Gracias por dejarme decirte todo esto, duele estar sola, pero gracias a tu compañía he podido salir adelante.

El peliblanco sonrió.

—Hay otra cosa… que quiero saber.

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Tú en verdad crees que puedes ser feliz… con alguien más que no sea el Maestro?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, su corazón había punzado muy fuerte. Estaban muy próximos, tanto, que sus aires se mezclaban.

—Es decir, me da la impresión de que piensas que tal vez no exista jamás alguien que pueda compararse con él.

— ¿Compararse…? —bajó la vista, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Allen —. No pienso en algo tan cruel como eso… jamás podría comparar a dos personas, eso sería demasiado horrible. Pero… si la persona que me gustara supiera cuánto me gusta, si pudiera sentir la intensidad de mi cariño, en ningún momento se sentiría inferior, superior, o lo que sea… Se sentiría amado.

—Sam… umm… tienes las ideas tan claras que… me parece que… ya te gusta alguien.

Los ojos grises de Walker se clavaron en Samantha, ella sólo sonrió, sin decir nada.

Elhueyl y Timcanpy, que habían estado todo el tiempo jugueteando, se pusieron a descansar. El gólem plateado comenzó a morder el pelo de Allen. La castaña sonrió.

—Parece que le gustas.

Link entró en la habitación, pero ambos estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que creían que estaban solos.

 **La situación se volvió muy complicada para Allen, lo siento, Marian, no puedo hacer nada para protegerlo. Se lo han llevado, desde el Vaticano han decidido que él es peligroso para el mundo. ¿Qué clase de cosas ridículas son esas? Allen, quien lucha por la causa más que ningún otro exorcista, es incapaz de representar peligro para la humanidad, aunque sea el huésped del Decimocuarto. Estas cosas no estarían pasando si el Santo Padre siguiera vivo, ¿qué clase de hombre despiadado ha heredado el poder de representar a la Iglesia esta vez? Marian… estas cosas no estarían sucediendo si estuvieras aquí.**

 **Elhueyl se ha escapado varias veces desde que Allen está cautivo, durante todas estas semanas se ha ligado a él de una manera indescriptible, al igual que a Tim. Me da la impresión de que Tim y Elhu ya se conocían desde antes, ¿tengo razón?**

 **Cada vez que Elhueyl se escapa para buscar a Allen, me choco con los guardias que lo custodian. Suelo disculparme con ellos, pero no parecen muy felices con verme por ahí y ya me han dicho que controle a mi gólem. He tratado de hacer que Elhueyl comprenda que no puede ver a Allen y a Tim, pero parece no entenderlo… No lo culpo, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlos.**

 **Marian, si lo que dijo Komui es cierto, si eres capaz de hacer que Elhueyl vaya a ti, me pregunto si estas grabaciones alguna vez serán oídas por ti, y tampoco puedo dejar de cuestionarme si tu corazón dolería como duele el mío.**

Allen estaba cada vez más confundido… Las imágenes que había visto a través de su conexión con el Apócrifos lo habían dejado impactado. Su Maestro, siendo víctima de aquel asqueroso ser, siendo apuntado por su propia Inocencia. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el mismo Dios que les había dado las fuerzas a los exorcistas para luchar contra el Conde del Milenio fuese el mismo Dios que permitió que aquella criatura hubiese matado a su Maestro? Era la misma locura.

Y ahora ese ser repugnante proclamaba su unión, ¿acaso estaba loco? El sólo pensarlo le daba asco, y se lo dijo sin rodeos.

La aparición de Road y Tyki Mikk en aquel calabozo lo habían terminado de desconcertar, luego Tim había sido liberado, oyó un gran impacto y pronto se encontró huyendo de la Orden. Había pasado todo tan rápido...

—Sam… debo decirle a Sam que el Maestro fue asesinado. Fue mandado a matar por la misma Iglesia —pensaba mientras su mente trataba de no desvanecerse.

Se debía a la chica de los ojos ámbar, debía decírselo, pero no sabía cómo podía comunicárselo. ¿A través de Tim? No, mala idea, Timcanpy también era considerado un criminal por estar relacionado con el Decimocuarto.

¿Regresar a la Orden? No parecía una opción saludable. La única manera de decírselo era que ella llegara a él antes que el Apócrifos, pero no estaba seguro de que ese encuentro se pudiese concretar.

—Estamos en estado de emergencia. Se ha descubierto a un Noé en el recinto de la Orden. En este momento se dirige a la playa Este con Allen Walker. A las veintidós horas nos reuniremos para establecer la estrategia de emergencia. A las veintidós y diez minutos, se entregará a todos los exorcistas una misión sin tiempo límite. Dada la situación, el Papa emitirá una orden imperial. Se hará entrega a cada uno. De momento cesaremos los derechos de Allen Walker como exorcista. A partir de ahora, será clasificado como Noé.

Samantha se quedó estática en su lugar mientras oía el segundo comunicado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no podía ser posible, era inconcebible… Corrió hasta donde estaba Komui, el chino parecía tan desesperado como ella. Las palabras fluían de la boca del oriental pero al mismo tiempo no estaba diciendo nada, lo único que sentía era una terrible culpa por no poder proteger a Allen.

—No me hagas caso—se pasó la mano por la frente —. Sam… Encuentra a Allen.

—On Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.

Komui se quedó pasmado, ella había desaparecido. El chino se sentó, como pudo, en su silla. Volvió a pasarse la mano por la frente, desparramando su prolijo flequillo. Sonrió, entre tanta tensión, por un momento sintió una extraña felicidad.

—Maldito General Cross… En tus reportes no mencionaste que le habías enseñado todo a esa chiquilla...

Ahí estaba, al norte, podía sentirlo con claridad.

— ¡Allen! —gritó.

El peliblanco giró el rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto había deseado ver una vez más. Caminó rápidamente hasta su encuentro.

—Sam, quiero decirte algo —tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas —. No, necesito decírtelo.

La castaña estaba confundida.

— ¿Una confesión de amor delante de Road? Qué mal gesto, chaval, eso no es de caballeros —dijo Tyki, mostrándose luego de salir por detrás de un árbol.

Road seguía adormecida.

—No me declararía en una situación como esta, cállate, Tyki —exclamó el ojigris frunciendo el ceño.

—Ooh~, pero si la situación fuese otra… Perdiste tu oportunidad, ¿eh? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo…?

—Tratando de sanar su corazón —le respondió, dejando al Noé sin palabras, y también a la chica a la que sostenía desde las manos.

—Allen… —parpadeó.

—Sam, lamento mencionarlo, y no preguntes cómo lo sé, pero… sé quién fue el que mató al Maestro.

Los labios de Samantha se separaron por la noticia.

— ¿Quién…? —comenzó a preguntar.

—Apócrifos. Es quien me está siguiendo ahora. No podía irme… sin que lo sepas.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza.

—Eres una persona terriblemente bondadosa, Allen —apretó sus manos.

—Sam, debo irme, ya no puedo permanecer aquí.

Entonces ella aflojó sus manos.

—No impediré que te vayas, no te pediría algo tan egoísta —clavó sus ojos en él —, después de todo, yo tampoco puedo seguir permaneciendo en la Orden. Si tú no vas a estar aquí, terminaré odiando este lugar —sonrió con tristeza.

—El Maestro estaría orgulloso de ti, Sam.

—Y de ti. Allen, ¿Podrías abrir una puerta para mí?

Allen asintió.

— ¿A dónde…?

—A cualquier sitio.

Sus manos terminaron por soltarse. Una nueva puerta del Arca se abrió a espaldas de Samantha.

—Te lo agradezco, Allen —sonrió otra vez —. Todo, todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Los ojos de Allen parecían abrazar su alma.

—Hey, dile a tu novia que se vaya o se va a meter en problemas —volvió a intervenir Tyki.

—Es cierto, Sam, vete —sugirió el inglés.

—Sí.

—Sam… Deja que tu cabello crezca otra vez, ¿sí? Cuando volvamos a vernos, espero ver cuánto ha crecido.

Ella levantó la vista, Allen le puso una mano en la mejilla y le besó la otra con lentitud. Al separarse, no podían dejar de verse. Samantha comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás.

—Es una promesa —dijo con seguridad antes de cruzar la puerta, luego esta se rompió en pedazos.

Samantha despertó y lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera color roble, suspiró, supo que un nuevo día había iniciado. Se vistió, abotonó su sobretodo, aquel que indicaba su pertenencia a la Orden Oscura y se acercó a un espejo. Peinó su cabello lacio, el cual ya alcanzaba la media espalda, y lo sujetó con la liga que Marian Cross le había obsequiado.

Estaba sola hace varios meses, pero no se sentía sola porque en el corazón llevaba a sus amigos, a todas las personas que había conocido en la Orden. También había conocido varias partes del mundo y había conocido nuevas personas, había regresado a Inglaterra sólo para conocer a su familia, pero no tuvo el valor de aparecer en sus vidas para luego desaparecer, sabía cuánto dolían las despedidas, por eso se conformó con observar a sus padres desde lejos y luego se marchó.

Y ahora se encontraba realizando otras investigaciones, lo que la había llevado a una lujosa propiedad abandonada.

El gólem de Samantha viró. Comenzó a aletear de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Elhu, ¿te descompusiste? —parpadeó, inclinando su cabeza.

El gólem plateado señalaba en una dirección, voló hasta Samantha y comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos.

— ¡Auch, Elhueyl, pero ¿qué haces?! —exclamó.

Elhueyl salió volando por la ventana, la ojiambarina se asomó, totalmente extrañada por el comportamiento del gólem, siguiendo con la vista el vuelo de su pequeño compañero. Su corazón punzó. ¿Sería posible que…?

Saltó, sin importarle la altura entre el ventanal y el suelo. Al llegar a la superficie, se reequilibró y comenzó a correr por el campo de trigo.

Llegó al pueblo, las personas que caminaban por las calles volteaban sus rostros, extrañadas, por ver a aquella exorcista corriendo de esa manera. A lo lejos, entre el gentío, Samantha comenzó a distinguir una figura masculina. Sus ojos se habían humedecido, no podía ver con claridad, pero siguió corriendo.

Estaba tan emocionada y tan nerviosa que sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, pero no pensaba detenerse hasta poder verlo cara a cara. Al tenerlo frente a ella, su corazón se alivió.

—Tú no… —se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Sam...

—Estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez… —y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, no dejó de sonreír.

* * *

Bueno, hemos llegado al final abierto. Este fanfic tendrá secuela más adelante. espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)


End file.
